


Helltaker: A Life with Lucifer

by Tivstock



Category: Helltaker
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivstock/pseuds/Tivstock
Summary: In a slightly different story, the Helltaker braved the trials of the underworld for a slightly different reason.You are this Helltaker. And now you spend your days with the Chief of Hell.
Relationships: Lucifer/Helltaker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	1. A Little Reminiscing

You are the Helltaker. Your name is written in the annals of Hell, scrawled in the dark tomes of the underworld among its greatest foes.

Harboring a thirst for demon girls you descended into the inferno, smashing your way through waves of skeletons in your quest. You kicked many boulders, stole a legion of missing keys and unlocked several empty treasure chests as you scoured the edges of Hell. The ferocious gatekeeper was nothing to you, nor was the High Prosecutor herself. Chains of sin lashed against your body; you persevered.

But that was some time ago. Your mission achieved, you had escaped from the underworld with the help of some peculiar (and some say traitorous) friends. They had stayed behind to cover your retreat, save for one particular hanger-on.

“Hey! Are you listening to me?”

You shake your head with a grunt. A demon in a long black dress stares up at you in irritation, tapping her foot. The fluorescents of the shopping mall gleam off her horns as you shake your head. “Nah,” you admit.

Lucifer, CEO and effective Chief of Hell, pouts and crosses her arms. “I _asked_ , ‘What do you want for dinner tonight?’”

You are a very particular Helltaker. Your goal had been clear from the very start: to find the ruler of the underworld and propose to take her back to the realm of the living. Specifically to live with you.

She had put up her nose at you. Her skeletal bodyguards stared at you in shock as she swirled her wine.

_“You must be joking.”_

Still, Lucifer had been intrigued. Any mortal who’d made it this far unscathed… they must’ve been worth _something_. She had decided to elope with you after all: as you escaped back to your mortal coil, she had begun to elaborate with a flustered face. You were carrying her like a princess.

_“I-it’s just a trial run, that’s all! Remember that!”_

That trial run had been extended of course. She’d had one taste of your cooking on your first night together and sat back in her chair, eyes squeezed tight in bliss, and the two have you had found a connection in your culinary love.

Weeks had passed, then months. The walls around the prickly demon began to weaken as you spent your days together. She kept extending her time with you, making calls to the inquisitors of the infernal courts to make loopholes for her. Teleworking became viable for the underworld’s top executive and the demon took to overseeing Hell from her laptop, often using your lap as her preferred seat.

Time began to blur. Lucifer remained by your side, and now was quite literally standing by and prodding your arm. “Incredible. Are you spacing out again?” she asked you, a thin white eyebrow perked high.

Her inquisitive look makes you smile. “Yeah, sorry. Thinking about good times.” You’re not lying, and it seems she can tell. “You hungry already?” you tease.

Lucifer’s face turns pink and she swats you lightly with her tail. “…maybe.” Her dress flutters a bit as she steps closer to you, dodging the mall choo-choo that had slowly crept up on her. Her fashion sense had only grown as you introduced her to human styles, and soon the dark pantsuits were not the only piece in her wardrobe.

You take the opportunity to take her hand. Lucifer squeezes it back and gives you a sly smile. “I was thinking something light tonight,” the demon tells you, “perhaps some salad with that dressing you’re so fond of. The one with the fish.”

Lucy has a knack for mastering your favorite recipes, and any other time you’d take her up on it. Instead you shake your head. “Sounds good, but I want to cook tonight.” You’ve been planning out tonight for months now.

She brightens up. You remember she used to be embarrassed about how much she looked forward to eating with you. The demon in front of you is much more comfortable as she pretends to consider your plan.

“I approve of this,” Lucifer tells you. With a smug smile she begins walking with you. “Is it a surprise tonight?” she asks you, making you well aware that she wants to know exactly what’s for dinner.

“Yeah actually.” You watch her huff and try not to laugh. “Trust me though, you’re going to like it.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game here!” she warns. Her threat is idle, playful even. It’s a relatively new facet of the demon you’ve come to enjoy: a dry sense of humor that was hidden behind the working woman. “I am peckish though…” she says as she stares off at the nearby ice cream stand.

The line stretching across the plaza gives you pause. This is your chance. “Hey Lucy, go get us some ice cream. I need to grab something for dinner.”

Lucifer scoffs. “Do I look like a servant?” she asks you, though she licks her lips as she thinks about the possibility of mid-afternoon sweets. Her tail sways behind her for a moment as she nods and reaches for her purse.

“Alright, fine.” She blinks before she looks up at you again.

“Wait. You’re buying groceries _?_ At the malll?”

She’s caught you there. You rub your hand behind your neck before you find a comeback, unable to find one. You give up and try for the best. “Uh… yeah,” you tell her.

Lucifer stares at you blankly before she giggles, smiling devilishly. “Wow. Humanity has reached a new low, hasn’t it?” She squeezes your hand and trots off towards the line.

You head off to the jewelry store. You came here to buy a ring after all.


	2. Mistress of the Flies

Elsewhere, in a far corner of an eldritch dimension stood an enormous castle. Pestilence crept through the air like a cloud, the kind of poison that would bring a mortal to their knees and their insides onto the cobblestones. Through the smog stretched an elaborate walkway that continued for an eternity.

A small tear appeared in the darkness as Lucifer appeared, clad in her usual dark pantsuit. Her expression was solemn as she snapped her fingers, causing the tear to disappear as she stepped onto the walkway. The realm was quiet save for the sound of her footsteps.

She began to realize that the fortress wasn’t growing any closer. Its sole inhabitant must’ve known she’d arrived, and she sighed a bit as her tail flicked behind her. After a moment’s pause she called out into the void.

“Beelzebub! Appear before me!”

She was greeted with silence. Normally she would have grown irritant. Her tone was normally sharp when she dealt with this particular prisoner, but today her voice lacked its usual edge.

Rumbling laughter greeted her.

“Haaa… what’s this? Where are the usual taunts, dear Lucy?”

Beelzebub seemed to have picked up on the change. Lucifer said nothing, brushing her hair back in silence with a frown as she looked for the demon.

“Shouldn’t you call me _traitor_? A _failure_ of an usurper?”

Something shifted to her side. Lucifer snapped her head over and watched as a cloud of flies emerged from the smog, buzzing past her as they headed towards the castle. She scoffed lightly as she righted herself: nothing more than a cheap jumpscare.

“AN _INSECT_?”

Lucifer’s eyes grew as she whirled around. Beelzebub had emerged, the enormous beast lumbering out of the darkness and buzzing with contempt. She sent her claws down onto the bridge and Lucifer narrowly avoided it, her heels scraping against the stones as she exhaled.

The fly’s rotting eyes turned to her, sharp teeth gnashing as she laughed. Her mane of white hair shook like fire. “You’ve gotten slow Lucy! It seems the mortal lifestyle has softened you.” The section of bridge she had smashed collapsed into the darkness and she turned her massive body towards her enemy. “Speaking of, you do look a bit fat.”

Lucifer didn’t take the bait. She smoothed out her suit and stood straight. “I have no intention of fighting you today,” she told the fly with a frown. The chief of hell put a hand on her hip and watched the beast, which seemed to have paused as it processed this information.

“TOO BAD!”

The fly roared as it surged forward, all of its limbs working in tandem as they reached for Lucifer. She swore and jumped backwards as Beelzebub’s jaws opened wide to devour her. They snapped shut before her and Lucifer felt her hair blow back.

“Listen to me!” Lucifer was growing annoyed now, taking a few more steps back as she reached into her suit. She procured her favorite fork and waved it to the side: in an instant it turned into an obsidian trident. Lucifer held it to one side as she held a placed a hand on her chest. “Hear what I have to say!” she pleaded, trying to believe that her prisoner would listen.

Beelzebub sneered at her. “Funny. I said that to you back then.” Her wings began to buzz as she righted itself. “And look where THAT got me!”

The monster charged again, roaring in rage and clawing desperately for her opponent. Lucifer grimaced as she swung her pitchfork to one side, standing her ground for a moment. She waited until she could feel Beelzebub’s breath on her face before she suddenly dashed forward to meet the beast, slashing to the other side now as she ducked under the approaching claws.

There was a spatter of ichor as three of the monsters arms were cleaved from her body. It snarled in a high pitched scream as it fell onto the walkway. Lucifer slid behind her, untouched aside from a spattering of innards on her suit jacket. In the old days she would’ve been upset at having her outfit ruined. Today her heart was in a different place.

She watched as the beast struggled to right itself on the ground. She couldn’t seriously harm Beelzebub; her prisoner had mastered her confinement, able to twist this reality to her whim. The Great Fly could give herself new appendages whenever she wanted. Lucifer assumed the little act before her was meant to throw her off her guard.

Suddenly the beast let out a deep groan. The fly slumped onto the ground and fell still. Lucifer blinked, waiting out the supposed deceit for a moment, before she started to feel concern. She stepped forward hesitantly before dashing forward. Could she have found a place of weakness-

A figure exploded out of the corpse. No, it was just a ruse. The red suited woman grinned toothily, her eyes wild as she swung her spear at Lucifer’s head.  
  
“FOOL!”

Lucifer froze only for a moment. She was able to bring her trident up at the last second, narrowly deflecting the attack to one side. Beelzebub’s new form sacrificed strength for agility, but a demon of her stature was lacking in neither. Her weapon clipped against Lucifer’s leg and drew a trickle of dark blood.

“Oh ho ho. You really have grown complacent.” Beelzebub’s freckles crinkled around her eyes as she grinned toothily, moving with Lucifer as the two made a circle on the bridge. Lucifer kept a stern expression as she ignored the pain in her leg. “I haven’t put a scratch on you in eons… maybe I really can kill you today.”

Lucifer said nothing. She watched as the idea seemed to thrill the other demon. “Oh how I’d love that!” Beelzebub cried, slashing her weapon forward.

The two clashed again. Their weapons danced as they fought, neither finding a decisive strike as they continued to fend off one another, the two demons continuing to circle.

Time passed. Lucifer was growing weary of this farce, her breath hitching a bit as she stood ready to strike. It seemed as though Beelzebub was growing tired as well from the look of her posture, though the red-suited demon’s expression had worn down through their battle. She was now snarling.

“Please. Just. DIE!”

Beelzebub sliced out with her weapon again. Lucifer swatted against it with her own, sending the attack to one side. She didn’t step back, or even make an attempt to counter it. “Beelzebub… listen to me.”

She’d asked her enemy this several times. Lucifer saw that this time it caused her to pause. Maybe it was the exertion, or simply confusion at her own behavior. Lucifer knew Beelzebub had every reason to despise her, and that she’d treated her prisoner like a punching bag. Many a stressful day at the office had resulted in her challenging the mistress of flies to a fruitless duel.

Now, Lucifer felt regret. She watched as Beelzebub clenched her teeth.

“What… do you have to say to ME... that I don’t ALREADY KNOW?!”

She lashed out. Lucifer clashed with her former lieutenant and lost her cool, yelling into Beelzebub’s face over their weapons.

“YOU ARE INVITED TO MY WEDDING!”

Time stood still. Beelzebub stared back at her in utter shock. Her spear’s tip plopped to the floor as she let the weapon fall. Lucifer felt her heart stammer in her chest as she stepped back, finally able to reveal her intentions. Her face was scarlet.

Beelzebub looked equally red. She had begun to tremble, staring at the glimmering ring that sat on Lucifer's finger. “You imbecile… no, no, no,” she murmured, her hands tousling through her hair. Lucifer blinked before watching the flustered demon explode.

“THIS IS ALL OUT OF ORDERRRRRRR!”


	3. The Question

**Several Days Before All That**

You are the Helltaker, and you are cooking dinner.

The smell of your meal sizzling on the frying pans brings you to your senses. You flip the fruits of your labor onto the other side and then repeat the process on the second pan, your culinary skills now at the level of multi-pan madness.

This night has been on your mind for quite a while. You’re not much of an intricate planner (you did go into Hell with nothing but a suit after all) but you’ve tested your mettle here, planning for an special evening catering to Lucifer’s tastes.

Well, catering to her tastes more than usual.

You lay out the dishes and begin your garnishes, adding in several ingredients that you certainly did not purchase at a shopping mall. Taking a little extra time to add decorative flourishes you pause when you feel a presence behind you, whirling around and shielding the surprise meal.

Nobody’s there. You half expected to see Lucy’s horns poking around the door as she usually did when you insisted on making a meal yourself. Mostly because she used to demand to know what was on the menu so that she could hype herself up, but you began to realize that she really did have a lot of fun cooking with you.

Smiling, you turn back to your meal for the finishing touches.

\---

You emerge from the hall carrying a big silver platter.

“Ahh. What wonderful service.”

Lucifer sits at the dinner table, her wiggling betraying her cool demeanor as she praises your appearance. You went for the whole jacket and tie tonight, which anyone means that anyone who knows you realizes something is going down.

Your date has dressed up as well. She’s swapped dresses for something a little frillier and added some dark jewelry to her attire. Her crown is conspicuously absent, though you know she likes to keep it off when she’s not on a video call. It’s actually pretty heavy.

Even when it’s just the two of you at home, Lucy likes the occasion to dress up a little. You’d tipped her off that tonight was a little special. 

She leans over as you put down the platter. “And what have we here?” she asks you, tail flitting above the table for a moment.

You place your hand on the first dish. They’re covered in those fancy dinner-domes. “Guess.”

Lucifer sits back in her chair with a smile, taping her fingers together. She smirks at you. “A meal befitting Hell’s finest, grandest and most efficient executive?”

“Yep.”

You unveil your meal to the demon, watching as her eyes widen before she giggles . A platter of crepes stretches out before the two of you, the dish that first tipped you off that the Chief of Hell had a massive sweet tooth. Although you’d called them pancakes all your life Lucifer had insisted that you call them by their proper title… though several mouthfuls of the dish.

It was the first meal you’d served her. You were feeling a little nostalgic and hoped that she felt the same way. From the smile on her face as she reaches for your hand, you think you hit the mark.

“Perfection,” she tells you.

The meal goes off without a hitch. Unabated by your mid-afternoon ice cream (which had as many toppings as Lucifer could fit), the two of you enjoy desserts for dinner. Lucifer’s blushes, little sounds of pleasure and her outright compliments let you know that she’s having a great time, the two of you chatting about the day’s events.

“If you can believe it, I heard from Azazel today. She’s been promoted to Sergeant.”

You chew on this with your meal. It’s hard to imagine the peppy little angel in a military role, though from what you’ve gleaned from your friend that seems to be the way Heaven rolls these days.

“No kidding.”

As you swallow, you think to yourself for a moment. Friend? Yeah, Lucifer is your friend. You might’ve dipped down into Hell in some kind of horny mid-life crisis, but you returned with a demon that was as insightful as she was beautiful. You glance over at her as she regales you with tales of irritating online reviews of Hell and how they shouldn’t exist in the first place.

Your heart skips a beat. She really is beautiful. Lucifer makes your heart skip a beat whether she’s getting out of the shower, or dressed in one of your oversized hoodies, or restraining herself from pressing her face into the window of a candy shop. You like her little smirks, her wit, the way her smile gets big when you catch her by surprise.

You think back that morning so many months ago when you had looked at her in bed, her eyelids shut as she breathed quietly to your side, and realized that you wanted to wake up to this for the rest of your life.

Lucifer was your friend and your lover. You knew what you had to do.

In the middle of her rant you just about fall out of your chair. She stops, puzzled and a little alarmed as you right yourself and take a step over. “Are you alright?” she asks you.

You answer by getting to your knees. From the looks of it she doesn’t understand what’s going on, watching as you reach for something in your pocket. No more tricks or reveals, you’re doing this the old fashioned way.

“Lucifer, Chief Executive Officer of Hell, Dark Angel of the Abyss and Lord of Demons…”

She flushes scarlet at the formality. “Y-yes, that is my name,” she tells you, still unsure of your intentions. It’s not until you reveal a small box from your pocket that she turns still. You open it and reveal a ring, the red jewel on top shining in the candlelight.

“Will you marry me?” you ask her.

She’s frozen. Her eyes are locked onto the ring and she says nothing, slowly putting her hands to her face. Her cheeks are growing redder by the second, the color flooding across her whole face as she begins to tremble. You expected all of this, and you feel your heart begin to rise.

Then she begins to cry. Tears run down her face, streams pouring down her fingers.

“How…” you hear her say. She burrows her face into her hands.

_A dark-haired angel practices with her trident in front of a mirror, looking pleased with herself as she admires her handiwork. She knows her day will come._

_The angel in tattered rags, utterly defeated and dragging herself along a rock. The flames of Hell bathe her skin as she reaches the peak. She screams in agony._

Your heart flip flops as you reach up to hug the demon. Lucifer continues to cry, hiccuping now as you embrace her slim body.

_Ages pass. The fallen angel stands atop her tower. She watches the underworld with a cold glare, her hair as white as her horns. She tries to remember the last time she felt anything._

Her voice is a whisper. “How can I be so happy?”

_Lucifer stands in front of a house, her mind a whirl. She’s in the mortal realm now. The demon snaps out of her daze as she hears a voice to her side._

_"You hungry?”_

Lucifer turns her head to you. Her wet eyes find yours as she sniffles, her smile radiant.

“Of course I will.”

She kisses you and holds you tight. 


	4. Tea for One

**Back In The Present**

“I take it you won’t be releasing me?”

“No.”

Beelzebub sighed wistfully, pretending as though that had been a possibility. She reached for her tea kettle and poured Lucifer a drink.

Following the revelation of Lucifer’s engagement the two had ended their duel and settled inside Beelzebub’s (self-titled) citadel of solitude. The chief of hell and wife-to-be gave her prisoner a curt nod as she was handed a teacup.

The inside of Beelzebub’s lounge was curtained in red. The design was too gaudy for Lucy’s tastes, but she kept her opinions to herself as she took a sip, watching as the demon sat across from her and patted her fingertips together.

“You’re not having any?” Lucifer asked, raising a brow.

“I grew tired of tea centuries ago,” Beelzebub told her. “I should’ve just burnt it all for fun.”

Lucifer didn’t reply. She sipped her tea again and let the silence hang in the air. The castle was quiet save for the far rattling of the poison wind outside.

"So." Beelzebub spoke up, leaning her head on one hand. “When’s the big day?”

Lucifer lowered her drink. “We’re not sure yet. Maybe around the end of the year.” She exhaled as she looked into the murky teawater, choosing her words carefully. “There’s still a lot to think about.”

She heard her prisoner giggle nastily. “I’m sure the paperwork will be a nightmare,” said Beelzebub.

Lucifer winced. “Don’t remind me,” she said, sighing as she leaned back in her chair. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. “The Circle Lords are going to ride my ass once I’ve made it public. You can’t imagine how many of them want my job.”

Beelzebub hummed as her head rocked from side to side. “I don’t know about that...”

After a moment’s realization, Lucifer looked away. Beelzebub had tried to overthrow her after all. Realizing her faux pas, Lucifer coughed into her hand and opened her mouth to make small talk.

What could she say? She wasn’t going to ask how things were in the realm of eternal exile. _Read any good books lately?_ Lucifer shut her mouth and returned to her tea, looking for some way to clear the air. She had offered her invitation and received no clear answer yet.

What else could she do? She considered excusing herself before she was saved by her opponent.

“This mortal. He must be quite the charmer.”

Beelzebub grinned over and watched as Lucifer blushed. She huffed in annoyance.

“H-he’s… well! Yes, maybe a little… you could say he’s…”

The mistress of flies watched with amusement as the chief of hell was reduced to putty.

“He has a way with words,” mumbled Lucifer, begrudgingly. She crossed her arms in annoyance. “And he’s kind too, surprisingly. More than a little cultured as well.”

Lucifer’s arms squeezed together into a little hug. “And he’s quite handsome. Skilled in the kitchen as well. He treats me like a princess and makes the most delicious crepes…”

Beelzebub thought she was essentially a princess already. She watched Lucifer begin to wiggle and rattle off on the many things she enjoyed about her fiancee, from his biceps to his taste in fashion. At first Beelzebub felt amusement at seeing her jailer in such an uncharacteristic tizzy, but as she stared at her smiling face she suddenly felt a twinge of emotion deep down.

Was it jealousy? She didn’t have to think twice. Beelzebub wanted to feel this way about someone too, and knew it to be impossible. The reason was the woman across the table.

“ENOUGH!”

Her tone pierced Lucifer’s heart. She settled down, watching as Beelzebub glared over at her and attempted to make herself look professional. Before she could apologize Beelzebub brought the conversation full circle.

“Why exactly would I want to attend your wedding? I have enough punishment on my hands.”

Beelzebub looked to be growing furious. Lucifer looked down at her hands, her eye moving to her jeweled ring. She’d forgotten the circumstances here.

Her fingers moved the teacup around as she spoke. “Beelzebub… you know how important this is going to be. I personally want you to be there.”

Beelzebub smashed the table with her hand. “As your trophy?!” she snarled over.

“As my FRIEND!”

Lucifer stood and placed her own hand on the table. Beelzebub stared back, stunned into silence. The chief of hell slowly sat back down and waited for the other demon to speak. She didn’t.

“…we were friends once,” said Lucifer softly. She drained her tea, feeling as though she should’ve said this a long time ago. “Maybe we can try again.”

She watched as Beelzebub’s gloved hand kneaded her forehead. She rose from her chair and stalked to the nearby counter, placing her hands along it and bowing her head. She didn’t look up.

“And you won’t release me?” she asked again. Lucifer looked away.

“You know I can’t do that,” she said, pained. Beelzebub’s crimes were vast. If only things had happened differently…

“Alright. Fine.”

Beelzebub drummed her hands on the counter. “Fiiine! I’ll attend your wedding,” she told her, spinning theatrically and spreading her hands. “Happy?”

Lucifer sat in surprise before rising to her feet, a gentle smile on her face. “Thank you, Beel-”

“ON ONE CONDITION!”

Lucifer’s heart sank. She didn’t look forward to hearing this. Preparing to object, she listened as a mischievous twinkle appeared in Beelzebub’s eye.

“You must regale me with every raunchy, kinky detail of the night you were proposed to.”

Beelzebub smirked over, watching as Lucifer began to shake. The sight made her burst into laughter. It wasn’t like she didn’t know already...

She just needed to write it down.


	5. The Feeling of a Ring on Your Back

**Back In The Past**

You are now the Helltaker.

After you proposed to Lucifer, the love of your life, you ended up scooping her out of her chair and taking her to the bedroom, peppered with her kisses as she snuggles into your grasp.

It reminds you of how you carried her out of the bowels of hell… though she’d been a lot more embarrassed then. She’d acted similar the first time she’d suggested you spend the night together.

_“Y-you should j-join me in bed tonight.”_

She’d been red as a beet when she asked you, looking even worse when you’d actually tried undressing each other. She’d been writhing in embarrassment and dug her claws into you as she told you not to look, awkward and violent antics continuing throughout the evening.

Tonight, Lucifer couldn’t look more inviting. Her naked body lies sprawled out on the bed, white locks of hair spread behind her as he looks up at you with need. She lifts her arms out, beckoning you closer as she speaks softly.

“Come to me...”

Something stirs in your chest. You finish unbuckling your pants and lower yourself on top of her, feeling her hands wrap around your back. Her touch is tender as you press kisses along her collarbone, hearing her sigh with pleasure as you worship her body.

“You’re so cute,” you tell her. The words just slip out and you don’t regret them. Your affection for Lucy has reached its breaking point, and you feel the compliment cause her body to shiver as she smiles at you and hold your face.

“Tell me you love me,” Lucifer murmurs. Her fingers stroke gently under your eyes. “I could listen to that hundreds of times.” She sounds like she means it, so you oblige her.

“I love you.”

She sighs happily, smiling from ear to ear as she shuts her eyes. Her face is red, though it’s not from embarrassment. You feel her pointed tail bat against your leg. “I love you so much…” she mutters.

You press your lips to hers and she tightens her grip on you. You hold each other in naked embrace, your demon fiancée clutching on like she won’t let go.

Screw it, she’s your _wife_. You know that Lucy isn’t going anywhere. You break from the kiss and breathe across her cheek, listening as she whispers something in you ear.

“Now, fuck me. Hard...”

You’re ready for this. “Yeah,” you tell her as you right yourself, getting to your knees. Lucifer wriggles happily in anticipation, unable to hold in her shaky breathes as she grows more and more turned on. From the wetness on her thighs you know much she wants you.

The sight makes you even harder. You lift her legs around your torso, your cock bouncing ontop of her clit and causing her to sigh again. When you reach your hands around her soft thighs to lift them, you pause for a moment and plan your next move.

You do the only thing that feels right. As you press against her and move inside her, you reach for her hands. She cries with lust and laces her fingers with yours.

“Aaaaah~”

Moving your hips, you press further and further insides Lucy, feeling her pussy tighten with delight. From the sound of her moans she loves it, bucking forward with every thrust to push you tighter, her grasp on your hands growing stronger. 

When you move your crotch to rub her in the right places you hear her growing louder. “Yessss!” she hisses, the Chief of Hell gasping in delight as your cock brushes against her walls. You feel her juices moisten your member, each progressive thrust moving closer to her womb as she shakes.

Your brain draws blanks as you lose yourself. Lucifer’s noises are at the back of your head as you grow increasingly antic. As her cries grow happier you feel your cock begin to stiffen. “Lucy, I’m gonna cum,” you tell her between breaths.

She wriggles her hips in response and locks her legs behind you, gasping in arousal as she drives her g-spot against the head of your cock. The sensation is enough to make you cum: trembling, you spurt semen deep inside her, the two of you sharing a moan as your orgasms tie into one another. She holds you tight to her, panting, as she takes in your sperm, unwilling to release you until her head falls back onto the sheets in a daze.

“Fuck… me…”

This one’s more of a comment. You smile as you start to come to your senses, moving out of her and stroking some hair off her sweaty forehead. “Was it even better this time?” you ask her, curious if this new stage of your lives had turned her on as well.

Lucy’s deep red eyes find yours as she recovers. “So much better.”

The same girl that gave you your scars spreads her fingers across them, lovingly. She feels your back and tries to catch her breath. “You make me feel incredible,” she tells you, the demon speaking from her heart as she gives you praise.

You’re about to respond when you feel something on your back. One of her fingers feels different, somehow, and the truth dawns on you.

“Lucy. Do you still have the ring on?”

She stares up at you. “O-of course,” she tells you, “why would I ever take it off?” She turns her head and admires the jewel you’ve picked for her, glancing back at you. She looks a little shy.

The remark soothes your heart and stiffens your cock. You love this girl so much, telling her so. She melts with happiness and wraps her arms around you once more.

“I love you, Helltaker…”

You think you could just talk with her like this all day. All the same you feel your hardon returning, and growing ever lustier you whisper into your wife’s ear. “Want to go again?” you ask.

Lucy answers with a kiss to your earlobe. “Of course…” she whispers.

Do you proceed with your heart, or your dick? You decide on both, grasping Lucy’s hips before gesturing for her to flip over.

“W-what?!”

She turns flustered as you rub her ass. Lucy’s always had curves in the right places, and tonight you find her round butt even more alluring. As you squeeze it you hear her let out a happy noise, her initial surprise replaced with lust. “Nice ass,” you tell her.

She snickers. “And now it’s yours,” she tells you, blushing into the bedsheets. Unsurprisingly that thought causes you to grow erect. How can you respond to that, aside from a mind-blowing fuck?

With no further ado you sink your cock inside her. Lucy breathes shakily as you pound her from behind, her pussy wet and inviting as she clenches her hands on the sheets.

“Yes! Fuck- YES!”

Her lewd cries guide your cock, your demon wife-to-be shaking her ass on you as you stuff her full. The position strokes her in all the right places, causing her body to tremble with pleasure as she moans. Each thrust makes her grow soaking wet and the sounds she makes cause you to grow harder and harder.

“Lucy, you’re so good,” you murmur. She responds with a happy sigh before sitting her ass onto you, her pussy squeezing you hungrily.

“S-shut up and fuck me!”

She can’t even attempt to sound taunting. Your fondness for her gives you a burst of energy, bring you deeper inside her and bringing on heavy moans. Lucy begins to mutter your name as you bring her to orgasm, feeling your cock begin to tremble.

“Fuckkkk!”

The two of you cum in tandem, spurting heavy loads of cum as she sucks on you eagerly. The two of you basically collapse on one another: the emotional and/or sexual charges causing you to fall onto the sheets. Before long you find your lover’s embrace, Lucy clinging to you and nuzzling her nose into your chest.

“So wonderful,” she mutters. You don’t think she’s talking about your nipple. She looks up at you, eyes bright underneath her sweaty mat of hair. “I’m lucky I'm yours.”

“You’re talking sex?” you ask her. You’re just messing with her, and she’s long caught on to your dynamic. Lucy grins as she gives your chest an affectionate headbutt.

“In every way…”

The two of you continue to make love throughout the night, and you find that it’s morning when the two of you pass out in each other’s arms.


	6. The Afternoon After

You are the Helltaker.

After a night and following morning of passionate lovemaking, you are standing in the backyard and trying to get your lawnmower to cooperate.

“C’mon…”

With one final yank, you feel the engine begin to sputter to life. You give Lucy a thumbs up, only to find that she isn’t paying attention: she’s on her laptop, talking with one of her friends from the looks of it. The noise of the engine does cause her to raise her head and she blows a kiss to you with her free hand. The other holds a glass of sangria.

She wriggles her ring finger at you. The jewel glints in the sunlight, causing your smile to grow before shaking your head. Lucy couldn’t to keep her hands off you all morning: she’d insisted that she could push her meetings back.

_“I have some pressing matters to attend to… emphasis on pressing.”_

You give her a wink and turn back to your lawnmower.

\---

“Whatcha drinking?”

Lucifer glanced back at her computer. Justice, the former High Prosecutor and a close confidant of hers, had laced her gloved fingers together and was leaning towards the camera.

“Do you enjoy wine?” asked Lucifer. She’d never seen her drunk.

“Sure.”

Lucifer took a sip of the drink, the sweetness pleasing her senses. “Well, they’ve devised wine 2.0.”

Justice laughed heartily. Little had changed in the life of the self-titled “Awesome Demon” since her retirement, the good-natured hellspawn keeping to a life of mentoring the less intelligent demons of the lower circles. She made for good company. “Need to get me some! Can you send a bottle my way?”

The Chief of Hell chuckled. “We’ll see about that,” she said, smiling.

Her gaze returned to her fiancée. The Helltaker carved a path through the grass with his little grass-machine, brow furrowed under his sunglasses as he made care to avoid debris. Lucifer’s mind drifted to the events of the last night: the happiest night of her life. She still had yet to recover from the shock, and absolutely mind-numbing happiness, of being engaged to the human that had stole her heart.

“You staring at him again?”

Lucifer sputtered. Justice had a devilish grin on her face. For a blind woman the former prosecutor had a knack for observations. “M-maybe I am,” she admitted, coughing as she composed herself. “If I were to describe him for you...”

“Easy now,” Justice said, a smile on her face as she waved her hands. “He’s all yours, girl.”

Lucifer took another drink, feeling her cheeks turn red. It wasn’t the alcohol.

Justice hummed happily as she placed her chin on one hand. “So, what did you want to tell me?” she asked, sunglasses glimmering in the computer-light.

When she’d been able to walk again, Lucifer had teetered out of the house with the intent to call her friend about the news. After a moment’s hestitation Lucifer unveiled her right hand, brimming with pleasure as she showed off her engagement ring.

She was met with silence. Seconds later she realized her idiocy. “W-well, I...” she began, wondering how she should tell the story to her blind friend before she realized she should just keep it simple.

“I’m engaged. He proposed.”

Lucifer watched as Justice’s jaw slowly hit the desk.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!”

The demon turned, yelling back into the office. “JUDGEMENT! GET IN HERE!”

Lucifer blushed. “Wait, don’t-” she pleaded, only to watch as the High Prosecutor smashed into the room with a pose.

“JUDGEMENT HAS ARRIVED!”

“LUCY’S GETTING MARRIED!” Justice shouted. Lucifer watched as the Judgement stared blankly before her gauntlets clenched at her head, the demon growing flustered as her mind was quickly blown.

“WHAT?!” she cried.

Lucifer stared helplessly as the two demons crowded the webcam, Judgement’s glowing eyes quivering. “Y-you’re marrying the mortal?” she asked for clarification. Justice elbowed her.

The Chief of Hell tried to look serious. “Yes, High Prosecutor. I will marry him.” she began, before slowly breaking as she held her face in her hands. “The man who stole me away…” she sighed.

Justice whooped with laughter. Judgement’s face had turned a similar shade of red, the demon fidgeting as she held herself. “Such power…” she murmured, “to bring the chief to such a state…” Lucifer thought she sounded a little envious.

The former High Prosecutor grinned again as she wiggled her brows. “Right. Power.” She leaned closer towards the camera. “So, how was last night?”

Lucifer pressed her head to the table.

After enduring questioning on every romantic aspect of the past twenty-four hours, Lucifer slumped back defeated in her chair. Justice looked satisfied, her protégé looking several shades darker in embarrassment as she wriggled.

“So, what’s the plan?” Justice asked.

Lucifer righted herself in her seat. Justice could cut to the chase when she wanted, and in this moment she appreciated it. The same question had sat in the lingered in the back of her mind for some time now.

“I’ll have to make it public,” she told the two. “But keep it a secret until then. I'll reveal it when the time is right.”

She watched as Judgement snapped to a salute. “I-I will keep your secret safe, Chief!” she squeaked, Justice giving her a pat on the shoulder for the attempt.

“Same here.” The blind demon’s smile disappeared for a moment. “But you know that’s got to be sooner than later right? People will find out one way or another.”

Justice was right of course. The Chief of Hell eloping with a “kidnapper” wasn’t something you could cover up. Justice wrapped her finger around her engagement ring, feeling a little guilty for doing so. Someone’s spies would find her before long.

“I’ll assemble the Circle Lords,” she told the pair. “Personally.”

Judgement stared in surprise. Justice nodded, smiling as she leaned back in her chair. “When and where?” she asked.

Lucifer stared down at her ring again. Her finger stroked the jewel as she contemplated her plans.

“I’ll make the call tonight. As for where we’ll meet…”

She hooked an elbow behind her. The Chief of Hell gave one of her signature smirks.

“I know just the place.”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains original characters, interpretations of mythological and biblical figures. If that isn't your thing just let me know.

**Sometime** **Later**

Deep in the bowels of Hell, an elaborate penthouse stood carved into the cliffside. Extending above rivers of fire and brimstone was a tremendous deck, with an equally impressive hot tub built into its foundations.

Stewing within the tub was Zdrada. She lay her head back and exhaled smoke, grinning lazily as she sprinkled ash behind her. The demon watched as the souls of sinners drifted through the air above.

Life was on the up and up for the Bitch Demon. She’d recently landed a cushy gig that came with a heap of benefits, the hot tub chief among them. An acquaintance had told her that there was a job opening here and that the owner of the place was looking for a replacement among his maids.

Zdrada had guessed that “his maids” was code for “his bitches”. She’d been spot on the money; her new boss chose the skimpiest outfits for his servants and called them in for the occasional grope or orgy. Zdrada didn’t mind those so much, but she did think the guy was a piece of work.

Worse than that, his bitches were… well, bitches. Zdrada cracked an eye open as she heard footsteps approach and sighed.

She’d explained it to her sister this way: she was the new bitch in the bitch-house. That would naturally upset the bitch hierarchy, but THESE bitches had been a trio. Insperable triplets to make things worse, and the two remaining were convinced that Zdrada had something to do with their sibling getting the boot. 

The older sister, Cassie, was frowning down at her from below her tiny shades. Her eyes were sockets, but Zdrada knew she could see perfectly fine. “The fuck you looking at?” she asked.

Cassie held a cushion in her hand. Placed on top of it was an antique phone, the kind you had to make spin before you called. A demon of few words, she grinned as she pointed a finger at the phone and then pointed off towards their master in the distance. As if on cue the two heard the sound of a golf swing.

Zdrada took a drag from her cigarette, looking the demon up and down as she exhaled. “Your legs broken?” she asked.

Cassie kept on grinning.

Zdrada stared at her. After a brief standoff she sighed, dropping her cigarette into the water and getting out of the tub. Dripping water from her bikini (which doubled as her work outfit) she took the phone and glared at the grinning demon. Contrary to popular belief she didn’t always want to start shit.

“Fine.”

She headed for the stairwell.

\---

Below the penthouse stretched a lake of hellfire. Sinners screamed in agony as they drowned in the burning pitch, their hands outstretched for salvation they would not find.

One of them did find a golf ball. They stared at it before another golf ball smashed into their forehead, sending them sinking into the flames.

“SHWING! You see that?!”

Booming laugh echoed through the cavern. Zdrada rolled her eyes as she walked across the plateau, moving towards the large shape standing at its end. Her new master had turned the hellfire into his personal driving range.

Another one of the bitches stood by the golf cart, acting as the master’s caddy. She glared at Zdrada from the eye that wasn’t covered by an eyepatch. Zdrada ignored this edgy hoe and watched as her master prepared for another swing.

He was huge. Rippling with muscle underneath his bathrobe, his curved horns were regarded as the finest amongst all hellspawn. He clenched his cigar with his jaw as he prepared himself before shooting the ball into the hellfire, listening to the distant cries of agony with a sneer. 

“How’s my form?” he asked Zdrada, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes resembled a snake’s.

Zdrada shrugged idly. “I wasn’t looking,” she lied, trying to get a rise out of her master.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. Zdrada could tell he wasn’t biting. “Yeah yeah,” he said, puffing on his cigar and rolling his shoulders before bending over and tapping his driver on the ground. He readied himself for another swing.

The eyepatch bitch (Judie?) coughed, asserting her presence. “We have a phone?” she asked over.

Zdrada was growing tired of the waitress schtick. “Guess so,” she admitted with a shrug before she looked back to her master, watching as he pulled back his club. “Call for you, boss.”

He froze. He plucked his cigar from his teeth and rose to his full height, glowing eyes staring down with annoyance as he snatched the phone from the cushion. “They say who it is?” he asked as he looked over the old phone, and when Zdrada shook her head he grumbled. “Great.”

Her master’s tail swung behind him as he picked up the receiver. “Hello?” asked the demon.

Zdrada watched as he paused, listening. “Who is this?” he asked, his expression darkening. Then his eyes went wide, staring into nothingness before he snapped.

“She WHAT?!”

The air began to crackle with heat. Zdrada stepped backwards in precaution as her master began to grow furious, listening to the phantom voice. Judie joined her as the two watched their master’s bathrobe catch fire, sulfur wafting through the air.

The demon couldn’t take it any longer. He smashed the phone into the receiver, staring at it in silent fury before he roared. The sound echoed through the cavern and he threw the old phone across the lake. In the flames his bathrobe had burned away to reveal crimson skin.

Lucifer was making moves. That bitch was getting married, and to some kind of Helltaker?

“Bitch, please,” said the Devil, Founder of Hell.

It was time to get back in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fic was just fluffy sweetness of a life with Lucifer, but I wanted to break it into the proposal and the lead up to the wedding. Then I got to thinking it might be fun to explore some of Helltaker's world. Curious as to how people feel about that, let me know if you trust me on this one. Regardless if OCs get involved or not the continuation will involve lots of Helltaker/Lucifer being cute and I will be sticking to that.


End file.
